1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind and, more particularly, to a vertical blind having multiple upright shades that are pushed and pulled piece by piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vertical blind in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a headrail 5, three carriers 1 movably mounted on the headrail 5 by roller seats 4, and three shades (not shown) each attached to a respective carrier 1. Thus, the carriers 1 are movable on the headrail 5 to expand or fold the shades. When the vertical blind contains more than three carriers 1, the roller seats 4 easily interfere with each other, so that the carriers 1 cannot be moved smoothly. Thus, the vertical blind contains three carriers 1 only and cannot be expanded to increase its length, so that the length of the vertical blind is limited, thereby limiting the versatility of the vertical blind.